Barrett McIntyre
Barrett is one of the original 9 surviving Kent High School students after the local Keller Chemical Plant accident. His peers know him as the tech nerd, an intelligent, skilled, wealthy, and shady individual. He is known to have made money (and rip someone off) through his projects. He has developed and sold a million dollar app, built a radio, and, in his first appearance, was shown looking into Keller Chemical Plant's security blueprint on a computer. Details about his family relations or other friendships are currently unknown, however. He is played by actor Tyler Chase. Season 1 On several instances throughout the season, Barrett acts superior to the others in the group. He often tries to take lead when they are trying to come up with a plan or fight a freak, which sometimes is shown to be a good thing. But other times he exploits the insecurities of others (for instance with Violet), lies, and keeps secrets in order to get his way. More than once, he had first seemed helpful and then turned on the group afterward. The others, especially Grover and Violet, were generally wary of him. Barrett is good at hiding his inner emotions, but like Mary said as she was beginning to turn freak, he can scare easily and is a pretender. Barrett is also part of a secret hacker group. Many details about this are not clear, but he confesses that their latest mission was to see what Keller Chemical was working on. The other teens were not aware of Barrett's hacker affiliation until shortly after the arrival of John Collins. Barrett is shown to have a crush on Zoe Parker, who is one of the other school survivors. However, the feelings are unrequited because she has a boyfriend, LaShawn, and (initially) because of Barrett's reputation as a swindler. He is also shown to have secretly tried to get rid of LaShawn several times. Even so, he and Zoe slowly formed a friendship after he helped save her boyfriend, and saved each other's lives on occasion. He comforted her when she lost contact with LaShawn outside. When the group finds out about his secret contact with people on the radio, he came under fire. He was later revealed to have hacked Keller, and when John Collins led them to believe that Barrett was linked to the explosion, he got into even bigger trouble. But eventually, when clues to the truth behind the disaster were revealed, the group warmed up to him as he was proven to have been the reason they were all still alive, and his help was needed. Season 2 Later when LeShawn returns (everyone assumes he's dead) he brought company, the blue suits, the blue suit broke LeShawn's leg and fingers leading him to fall ill and attracting freaks. He later is alone with Barrett and tells Barrett to kill him. So he follows through. Zoe (Leshawn's girlfriend) find out that Barrett killed her boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:School Survivors Category:Original 9